herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Review:Furno 2.0
You may be looking for the William Furno page Review 1 Among the new Heroes we get in wave 2 is Furno. How does he live up to his 1.0 self? Box/Instructions Not much to discuss here. It's the same canister design, except with an orange lid like all other Heroes. What's interesting is on the back is a picture of a possible combiner you can make with Evo, though any Hero really would work to make a unique combiner. The underside of the lid also has the code for the new Creep Crushers game. The instructions aren't anything new and doesn't really need to be discussed Parts All (well, most) of the parts are new. The only ones that are old are the lightsaber rods (in a very nice blue) and a socket (however, it's remolded into the new-style sockets). Speaking of which, all sockets are new, strong, and won't break. So don't worry about taking him apart. I'm not going to go over every part; I'll leave it a surprise. The build It was pretty simple. However, you'll definitely need the instructions to know where to place the armor. Also to note is that the connections are all ball joints or lightsaber rod sized holes (like a minfig could hold). There wasn't anyhing special other than that, though. The completed model The finished model looks fantastic. It has much welcome poseability that was missing in the 1.0 Heroes, and a very unique design. Those familiar with the look of Bionicle will be in for a shock. There is hardly any molded details, which leaves a nice smooth look. The only thing I can complain about is that he only has one hand, and the goggles. The hand thing, you can't fix, but it really isn't all that noticeable. The goggles you can fix. All you need to do is flip around the headgear (which is a separate piece from the helmet), which gives you a visor. Summary All in all, he's a very good set, and I highly recommend him. If you're a MoCist, you'll be happy with the number of pieces and new molds you get. If you're a collector, he'll look great on your shelf with his striking red. If you play with you're sets, the added joints will provide hours of fun. I highly recommend him. Sourced from Brickset Pros * Easy-to-move leg and arm joints. * Flat chest armor. * 'ID' armor piece Cons * Weakly-detailed yellow head. Comments Review 2 The Build Pretty convenient, I also like how they finally made the ball joints harder to break.Practically everything here uses the ball and socket system, Even the Armor. One of the first things I noticed while looking for new parts in the set is that the helmet and headgear (goggle/binocular type things, in this case) are two seperate pieces so it's a lot easier to get "Recolored" headgear, very nice. Parts Now, actually ALL of the pieces are new. (Yes, including the "hand" which is now tougher to break and the fist, which now has 4 fingers and is also harder to break) It comes with a secial 'badge piece" that comes with every 2.0 hero. It of course comes with the main skeleton pices and torso piece along with a handful of armor pieces with two dark blue colored lightsaber blades that are actually pretty nice. The Finished Set The set is posable, detailed cool looking and just...wow! NOW, afew things that bug me are the goggles which look sort of creepy and the fact that he has a somewhat exposed back, other than those problems, nice detailing and features. Pros *Badge armor piece *More flexible system *Spare ball joints near shoulders are good for MOCing Cons *Exposed back *Bare right arm *Weird Goggles Summary OK, all in all a decent set, I still recomend buying it as one of your first 2.0 heroes (8/10) Category:2011 Category:Sets Category:Heroes Category:Reviews Category:Hero Factory